It's hard to confess
by shanaya6502
Summary: Paul has a crush on Ash. Gary helps him confess it. Comashipping.
Hey! I just finished with all my assessments and I finally have some free time.

 **Summary:** Paul has a crush on Ash. Gary helps him confess it.

 **A/N:** I do not own any Pokemon characters. (Fortunately) I own this fic. ;-)

 **IT'S HARD TO CONFESS**

 **Paul's POV**

He was having a really tough time thanks to Gary. He did not know why, WHY on Earth did he tell him about it. He could have kept it to himself and confessed it whenever and however he wanted. Instead he landed up spilling out everything in front of that irksome pokemon researcher – Gary Oak.

You must be wondering how Gary came to know about my crush. Well, here is what happened –

 _ **Flashback (Narrator's POV)**_

 _Paul was sitting on a bench drinking his favourite orange juice and reading a book. Just close by there was Ash and his gang (including Gary) training. Gary was helping Ash train Grotle who had just evolved. Paul was there stalking...well not stalking but keeping an eye on Ash's activities. Yes, yes he had a crush on that naive boy. He wanted to tell him but he had to be careful about his pride. Also, he knew that it would hurt if he was rejected (he had seen that in movies)._

 _He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not realize when Gary had come and stood next to him._

" _Hey! Hey!" Gary tried to divert his (Paul's) attention to him. He shook him a bit._

 _Paul snapped out of his daydream. "What?" Paul then realized that Gary was standing next to him._

" _I noticed you staring at us. So I just came here to check."_

" _I am no criminal. I am Ash's rival," Paul relied curtly._

" _Oh okay. I am Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson. What is your name?"_

" _Paul."_

" _You seem like a quiet person."_

" _How are you related to Ash?" Paul asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice._

" _I am his childhood friend. Why do you ask? Are you jealous or something?" Gary taunted._

" _Shut up." Paul felt his face become slightly warm and he internally cursed himself for blushing._

 _Gary noticed the blush. "I see. I see. Your face is telling me the truth. Since when have you liked him?"_

" _Shut up."_

" _Paul, come on tell me. You see, I can help you. I know Ash quite well." Gary tried to coax Paul._

" _Fine, I'll tell you. I have liked him for quite some time. The only way I can get his attention is through battling."_

" _Don't worry I will help you. It's my word."_

 _ **Flashback end**_

It had already been a week since then. Since Ash and gang were in the same town as Paul, Gary, Paul and Gary decided to meet up. They met in the backyard of the Pokemon Centre at 9 pm.

"Hi! Paul."

"Hn."

"You'd better become more talkative or else Ash will be the only one who would chatter continuously."

Paul smirked. He knew Ash was really, really very gregarious. "So what should I do?"

Gary thought for some time. "Why don't you sing a romantic song for him?"

Paul raised his brow. "I would like to turn a deaf ear to this frivolous idea."

Gary pretended to look disappointed. "You did not like it?"

"Give me some useful idea."

"Okay...why don't you draw something?"

"I am not good at drawing. Besides this is your second rubbish answer."

Gary thought and thought which seemed like eternity to Paul. Suddenly it dawned on Gary.

"Aha! Why don't you write a romantic poem? I am sure it will work."

"No."

"I, Gary Oak, will teach you how to write a poem."

"No need. I'll do something on my-"

"Trust me and do it."

"I do not trust anyone."

"That's the problem!"

Paul glared at Gary. "You... .you sure it would work?"

"It's my word!" Gary beamed with delight. "Tomorrow when Ash, Dawn and Brock go out to see the city, come into our room – Room no. 206."

" Okay."

They walked back to their respective rooms, changed and went to bed. The next day, Ash, Dawn and Brock went for sightseeing. Gary called Paul to their room.

"So Paul, are you ready?"

"Hmmm."

"Okay. Now I'll tell you few important points to write a poem. First of all comes feelings. When you look at Ash, what runs through your mind? Then you have to write about the role played by Ash in your life. And lastly, the poem should come from your heart."

Paul was amazed. "I always thought that you and your grandfather were experts at writing pokemon poetry. I never knew you were an expert in romantic poems too."

"Aw thanks Paulie."

"Do not call me that."

"Okay so write something and show me."

Paul sat down at the study table and held a pen in his hand and began thinking.

"Paulie, I did not know you are a left-handed person!"

"I said stop calling me that!"

After almost an hour or so, Paul finished writing his poem. Gary read it out.

' _When I see you,_

 _I feel nice._

 _But when you go,_

 _Rain pours on me.'_

"How is it?"

"You are so weird, Paul. This does not confess your love to him."

Paul sighed. He knew it. "I told you this idea would not work."

"That is because you are giving up! Haven't you heard that practice makes a man perfect? All you need to do is practice, Paulie."

"I said do not call me that!"

Paul wrote another poem.

' _Ash, your amber eyes like jewels,_

 _Your tanned skin so soft._

 _But all I notice are your kissable lips,_

 _That speak good words.'_

"Now how's that? I thought really hard for this one."

"You're getting it, Paulie! Write another one."

"I. Said. Do. Not. Call. Me. That!"

"Calm down!"

Paul wrote another one.

"I cannot think anymore now. Just say it's nice."

They were so engrossed with the poetry writing and reading that they did not hear the door open and Ash enter the room.

"It is awesome, Paulie...oops I mean Paul. Now all you've got to do is give it to Ash!"

"Give what to me?" Ash asked inquisitively.

Paul and Gary froze at Ash's voice.

Gary whispered to Paul, "Paul now is your chance!"

"I don't think I am prepared!" Paul whispered back.

Ash questioned again. "What's happening?"

Gary quickly replied. "Paul has to give and tell you something."

Paul bravely handed the paper on which he had written his poem to Ash. _Paul never gets scared. Paul never gets scared._

"I think I should leave you two alone." No sooner did Gary say that than he left the room.

Ash unfolded the paper and saw the poem. "Wow! I never knew you wrote poems!"

Paul bit his lip. "Just started today."

Ash started reading the poem softly -

' _Sometimes your friendliness makes me jealous,_

 _I cannot control this inner feeling,_

 _I always wonder what you do,_

 _Always think about you,_

 _Think whether you think about me._

 _I've always wondered what this pathetic feeling is,_

 _And I got only one answer – love.'_

Ash blushed furiously after reading the poem. "P...Paul-"

"Ash, I know this is weird but I love you."

Paul closed his eyes. What could he expect? Either Ash would feel the same or he would slap him. "Ash, it is okay if you do not love me back-"

"When did I say that?"

"Wait, that means you love me?"

Ash nodded in approval.

Paul quickly pulled Ash into a deep kiss.

"I love you, Ash!"

"I love you too, Paul!"

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Didn't I say that the idea would work?"

"No. When did you say that?" Paul began whistling.

"Hey! Some credits come to me too!"

"What did you do? I was the one who wrote the poem and confessed to Ash!" Paul said jokingly. "Anyways, I have to go."

Gary watched Paul walk away. He pouted. "I shall never ever help anyone ever, ever, ever again!"

 **So how was it? No flames please!**


End file.
